Legacy
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: "But what will I do if you die?" This story will tell the story of the loss of Chief of Police Toph Beifong and the determination of one girl to follow the legacy that is her birthright and uphold the last wish of her mother. This story will somewhat follow canon but, because it begins during the Yakone Trial, creative liberties have been taken. Very Minor Linzin. Please Review.
1. Prologue - Legacy

**Legacy**

Prologue : Legacy

As the daughter of Chief of Police Toph Beifong, Lin had many enemies the moment she was brought into the world. To the world, her enemies generally included non-Bending and Bending criminal syndicates and power-hungry and corrupted, fledgling government officials. To Republic City, her enemies were any who threatened Republic City in general, or threatened the Avatar, a fourty- something Airbender named Aang and his family, his family and friends included.

But to Lin Beifong, her true enemies were those who threatened her mother.

At the tender age of sixteen, Lin had been taught though experience many life lessons. Lin knew that the "stork" did not deliver infants to the doorstep of an expectant mother and father. She knew that sometimes, a parent or two might not want the duties of being a parent and, like the wind, drift away. She knew that Earthbending cannot solve all her "people-problems" at either elementary, secondary or finishing school. Lin also knew that sometimes, life in general can just plain suck.

Lin also knew that everyone and everything can die - _Including,_ her mother had once unabashedly pointed out, _Our Airhead Avatar_. And that lesson alone justified the fact that the enemies of her mother were also her enemies - because those people were out to hurt, to kill, Toph Beifong.

"But what will I do if you die?" Lin remembered exclaiming tearfully, just her mother announced that she was taking on some dangerous mission when Lin was very young, "Stay, mommy!"

Her mother had, understandably, been very surprised at the outburst. After a short pause, she had knelt in front of Lin, her white eyes somehow staring, as if they could see, right at her. "Lin," Toph said, "Listen to me." Toph had already donned her steel armor, her gold-plated badge glinting from above her heart, giving her a powerful, almost goddess-like authority, "If I don't go, other people, good people, might die. And then their families will be sad. Some of 'em will blame me, kiddo."

"But don't they know the risks?" Lin had asked.

Her mother answered quietly. "Yes, most of them do - and so do I."

"But - but what if you - ?"

"Then I'll laugh." Her mother slowly stood up, smiling that playful smirk that never failed to make Lin smile. And she did - watery and painful, confusing, but Lin smiled.

Only then did Toph continue, "We Beifongs have nothing to say to Death, my little Badgermole. But we laugh. And oh, do we laugh in his face!" And then, leaving a stunned, bewildered, and proud Lin behind, the Chief of Police saluted her only daughter and catupulted herself from the doorway of their appartment, her metal cord, stretched by her manipulation of Metalbending. meeting the metal of an airship almost a hundred feet above them. Her mother disappeared into the ship.

Lin was young then, but she had promised herself that when her time came, she would laugh, too. She would laugh in the face of Death.

_And that's the Beifong legacy, _Lin remembered telling herself. _Our legacy._


	2. Badgermole

**Legacy**

Chapter One : Badgermole

"Do you think they will be okay?" As the only Airbending child born to Avatar Aang and his wife, the master Waterbender Katara, Tenzin knew that one day, he would be the last Airbender in the world until he married and managed to recreate the Airbending genes. But that time felt so far away to the fifteen-year-old, and the thought of being the last of anything sounded so lonely. It was these thoughts that caused him to ask his best friend, Lin Beifong, his question.

He was not disappointed by her answer. "Of course they will!" She growled forcefully, "Don't be an idiot, Tenzin. Your dad's the Avatar! And my mom - " Her voice caught just for a moment, a rare sound for the stubborn Earthbender. Tenzin realized at that moment just how tense and worried Lin really was, despite her confidence, "My mom is the best Earthbender in the world."

Tenzin smiled weakly. "Says who? My dad - "

"He's the Avatar!" Lin exclaimed, "He doesn't count! Besides," She continued hurridly, before Tenzin could open his mouth to retaliate, "Even Uncle Aang says my mom is the best! Everyone says she's the best! And if they don't say it aloud, they think it when she kicks their - "

"Lin!" Tenzin interrupted, causing her to playfully place a well-aimed, rather gentle blow on his shoulder. He faked pain, falling over into the dewy, morning grass, chuckling quietly. Lin did the same, and after a moment, she offered to help him to his feet. He grasped her hand and soon he was on his feet. They held each other's hand for longer than necessary, sharp green eyes meeting gentle grey.

"Airhead." The Earthbender teased gently, very effectively ruining the moment, dropped his hand as if it were suddenly on fire, childishly sticking her tongue out at her friend. Tenzin to did the same to her, a playful smile appearing on both of their expressions.

"Metalhead." Tenzin retorted, flexing his suddenly warm fingers, "I think you broke my hand."

"Bison. Don't be a baby!"

"Badgermole."

Lin paused. "Don't call me that." Tenzin rose an eyebrow in question, and quietly, the young Earthbender elaborated, "That's what my mom calls me - she calls me Badgermole."

Tenzin blinked. "Bagermole?" Lin smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the first time I Earthbended, Tenzin."

_The day was very warm, even for a summer afternoon. Tenzin's brother Boomi, ever the trickster, had decided to play with water. His ideas came to fruit in a huge balloon filled with chilled water and a splash, ending with a soaked Lin and a gentle chuckle from Tenzin._

_ "Boomi, you idiot! I'm soaked!" Lin complained furiously, causing Tenzin to slowly back away, recognizing the dangerous tone of her voice from years of friendship. _

_ However, Boomi answered with a teasing laugh. _

_ "What'cha gonna do about it, huh, Lin? Huh, huh?" _

_ Surprisingly, Lin did not continue her rant. Instead, she simply stomped a foot in aggrivation. _

_ There was an almighy crack from underground, and Boomi flew ten feet into the air from the force of a chunk of earth jumping out from under his feet. The end of his shirt caught on the branch of a high tree. As soon as Boomi realized he was ten feet in the air, hanging from a branch, he began to cry. _

_ The cries of a yelping, frightened child drew the adults from the inside of the Avatar's home, and just seconds later, Aang had jumped into the air, plucked his son from the branch, and landed gently back onto the earth. "What happened?" The older Airbender asked Boomi, staring from water-soaked Lin, who had fallen onto the grass, a dazed look in her expression, to a nearly-crying Boomi._

_ "The earth tried to eat me, dad!" Boomi howled. _

_ Aang blinked. Shaking his head, he turned to level-headed and calm Tenzin. "Son?"_

_ Tenzin spoke after several moments, tearing his gaze from Lin to his father. "Earthbender." He breathed, an amazed grin spreading across his expression, "Lin Earthbended. She's an Earthbender!" Aang nodded his head in understanding, having already understood this fact._

_ However, a thunderstuck Toph whirrled around to face the child Airbender, having just previously knitted the previously ruined earth back together with an expert wave of her fist. Her expression was one of obvious surprise. Her silver eyes were shining. "What did you - ?" She asked, cutting herself off and spinning on her heal almost gracefully, surprising Lin, who was still sitting in the grass, slowly regaining her composure."You made that happen?"_

_ A shy smile spread across Lin's expression. "Yeah." She said softly, "I think I did, mom."_

_ "I knew it!" Toph declared, causing Aang and Katara, who had knelt to Boomi's level to check for any injuries, to laugh, "I knew it all along! My little Bagermole is an Earthbender! The best in the world - next to yours truly!"_

Tenzin smiled. "I remember, Lin."

The two walked on in silence.

The scenery surrounding the house of the Avatar was quite breath-taking, _Although_, as Lin's mother often said, _It's a pain in the neck to get to. _Surrounded on all four sides by water, Air Temple Island housed the family of Aang and the Air Acolytes, whom trained as Air Sages, students under the Avatar himself. The family home itself was quite large, being able to accomadate Aang's three children, himself, his wife, and many guests (namely Lin, her mother, Katara's brother Sokka, and the occassional Fire Lord Zuko and his family.)

"...Tenzin?" Lin broke the silence after a while, not meeting her friend's eyes as she stared at the earth. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Of course they are." Tenzin smiled comfortingly, "My dad's the Avatar, and your mother is, well, the best Earthbender in the whole world." Lin didn't smile, still staring at the ground. Concerned, Tenzin stopped walking, almost causing her to bumb into him. "Lin?"

The Earthbender glanced up at Tenzin. "...I just have this feeling, okay?"

"A feeling?" The Airbender coaxed gently. "What are you talking about?"

Lin closed her eyes.

_"What are you doing up so late, kiddo?" Lin winced, having just passed by her mother's bedroom door. Caught, she backtracked and entered the room. Her mother was laying in bed, wearing a baby green robe. The blankets were strewn about, and because of her blindness, Toph could not have realized that they were on the ground, although Lin doubted if she would care anyway. Her hair was down, and contrary to popular belief, her jet-black hair was quite long and wavy. _

_ Lin answered honestly. "I couldn't sleep."_

_ "That makes two of us." Her mother sighed, stretching out and patting the space next to her. "C'mon, my little Badgermole, let's have a sleepover."_

_ Lin and her mother had not had a 'sleepover' in years, since Lin had turned thirteen. By then, her nightmares, which usually prompted a late-night visit from her mother (because her "heart made so much damn noise", according to the Master Earthbender) and a 'sleepover', where Lin was invited to sleep the rest of the night away next to her mother. Lin did not hesitate to join her mother._

_ "Kiddo," Her mother said, once Lin had retrieved the blankets from the ground and thrown them over herself and her mother, "Your feet are cold." The teenager frowned, and was about to answer when Toph shook her head. "Not literally. I mean, you're nervous. Your heart's beating way to fast, Lin. What's wrong?" The young Earthbender closed her eyes._

_ "I feel like something is wrong." Lin murmured, "Like something is about to go horribly wrong, something no one will expect. I just feellike...like something is about to change forever."_

_"Lin," Her mother sighed, wrapping her strong arms around her and holding her as if Lin were a small child again, "Everything happens eventrually. You have to accept that, my little Badgermole, or someday, sooner or later, you'll find yourself trapped between the truth and a pain so terrible youl'll feel like your entire world is burning down to the earth."_

"Funny thing," Tenzin said after Lin had finished explaining her memory, placing his hand on the shoulder of his best friend, "I feel the same exact way. Something is seriously wrong." As he spoke, wide-winged seagulls flew over their heads, and they ducked to avoid them as the birds flew past.

Lin breathed deeply and tensed, her back suddenly becoming as straight as a board. "Tenzin - "

"I don't like this, Lin. I don't like this at all. Smoke is in the air. Let's go back - "

And that was when a line of crimson flames suddenly snapped alive, creating a circle of fire around the two friends. It occured to Lin at that moment that they were really far out, further into the woods than they had ever gone before. Far away from Tenzin's home.

And the world around them was burning.


	3. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Legacy**

Chapter Two : Lightning Strikes Twice

Lin Beifong acted out of pure instinct, stomping her foot and creating a barrier between herself, Tenzin, and the fireball. She braced herself against the shield, dragging her too-shocked-to-move best friend along with her. As soon as the fire had been successfully defended against, she jumped _into _the earth itself, swallowed by its darkness and musty scents.

Above ground, Tenzin watched the Earthbender disappear underground, no doubt preparing a counter-offense attack. He calmed himself, steeling his nerves, reviewing his mind for the training his father had given him for just these types of situations - where escape and diplomacy, the dominating traits of the Airbending Nomads, could not be used to defuse a potentially life-threatening situation. He took a deep breath, jumping high into the air, scanning for his enemy.

Another burst of flames instantly attacked him. Tenzin blasted away the fire in relative ease with an explosion of air. He landed gracefully behind a tree - which promptly burst into flames. As he was assaulted by another barrage of flame, realization hit him harder than any bite or sting of fire. _Me, _He gasped inwardly, _I'm the intended target, not Lin - _

As if summoned by his thoughts, Lin jumped out of the ground, hurling sizable chunks of earth toward the direction of the fountains of flame. She smothed the flames with her earth, and in a brilliant burst of both earth and luck, their Firebending attacker was forced into the open, forced from the shadows and into the light, dust and grey smoke of their battlefield.

He was dressed completely in black, his expression twisted into one of malice and abrupt calm in his blue eyes. He was bald, and as he steadied himself into a fighting stace, both his targets realized that, even together, they were outmatched by this foe. Their lives were at stake.

Lin tried the threatening approach. "I don't think you realize just who you're dealing with here," She said, much calmer than she felt, "The daughter of Toph Beifong and the son of the..." Her voice died as the attacker's nose flared.

Tenzin tried the diplomatic approach. "I'm sure something could be negotiated between - "

A burst of powerful flame answered his attempt. Lin created another shield around them, protecting them from the powerful flames.

"No more talk!" She almost seemed to growl, her green eyes alit with anger and determination, launching herself forward, using the earth as leverage, heaving yet more earth toward their opponent. Tenzin followed her into combat with a burst of air.

The battle was brutal, emotionally and physically. Nor Tenzin or Lin had ever been in a match in which their lives were at stake, and neither had ever truly been pushed so passed their limit. Sweat dripped, blood ran, and yet, their opponent seemed to never tire, his flames growing hotter and hotter until Lin felt as if their opponent was the sun itself.

The young Airbender fell first, in a blast of white-hot flame. For the very first time, Tenzin felt the full force of his injuries, which included first and second degree burns, deep cuts and what felt like a broken rib or two from his constant run-ins with the earth. He grunted, his vision tunneling before closing his eyes, his chest heaving with strained lungs.

Lin fell, defeated, mere minutes later, easily defeated after the fall of her support. Huffing in frustration, she glared at her opponent, whom extinguished the fire held in his palm with a mere flourish of his hand. He addressed Lin.

"You are not my target. I have no interest in you."

He turned to Tenzin. Unbeknownst to him, Lin was struggling silently to her feet. He spoke, paying the injured Earthbender no heed as he spoke again. "You are my target." Tenzin opened his eyes, still breathing deeply, and with a burst of air, was on his feet.

Tenzin replied breezily, "I knew I was," He said, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Lin's eyes narrow slightly. He took a breath and continued, "You're one of Yakone's lackeys, aren't you? My father showed me your wanted poster. You're his assassin. But what I don't know is why you're here." He slowly readied himself into his fightning stance, catching Lin's eye and nodding very slightly. _Keep him talking, _He thought wildly, _Long enough to prepare for another flank and attack him._

The assassin moved into his stance as Tenzin did, answering, "Yakone knows he is going to lose the trial today," He said, much to their surprise, "When he makes his comeback, he wants the Airbenders gone - so here I am, eliminating the next generation."

"The death of an entire race just for the control of one city? That's sick!" Lin shouted, outraged, before attacking with an explosion of sand and dirt, blinding him for just a moment, moving quickly toward her target, the earth rumbling with her fury. The Earthbender launched herself into the air, clenching her bruised knuckles for another attack - her thoughts for her Airbending best friend.

Her attack somehow landed, and the force of it forced him backward, promting Lin to continue attacking. _Just keep hitting him! _She commanded herself, _Just keep hitting him! _

After a particularly devestating blow to the chest, the assassin fell back onto the ground. Lin's feet touched the earth after what felt like minutes of non-stop blows. "I won't let you kill Tenzin, creep." She whispered, out of breath. Suddenly exausted, she stumbled, catching herself before she herself fell to the earth where the assassin lay.

A gasping Lin did not see the assassin open his eyes.

_A trick! _Tenzin realized desperately_, _"Lin, be careful!" Tenzin shouted, but it was too late. The assassin rolled, his scorching the surrounding area, and Lin, within ten feet of him. Lin was blasted back. She threw her arm out to catch her fall. A sickening crack and a gasp was heard not a moment later as she hit the ground. The Airbender leaped into action, while Lin slowly regained her bearings. The assassin approached her, a flame erupting from his hand. _I have to protect her! _

"You," The assassin said to the young Earthbender, "Are a pain in the - "

"Get away from her!" Tenzin yelled, for once losing his calm outward composure and sending a blast of wind toward the killer, "I won't let you!" The assassin jumped, sending wave upon wave of flame towards Tenzin. Tenzin rose his arm and slashed downward, diverting the path of the fire and sending it around him. Smoke billowed around him and his opponent. He rose his arms again, his thoughts only for his Earthbending best friend.

A mound of earth crashed into the assassin from behind, and he was knocked into the ground.

"Tenzin!" Lin was suddenly next to him, gripping her arm, which had already begun to swollen twice its normal size, "We have to run! We can't beat - " Flames interupted her, and Tenzin blew them away. Lin created another shield of earth around them, grimancing as yet more flames scorched the earth. "We can't beat him - run - Tenzin - " She kept her hands on the earth shield, keeping the flames at bay as her fingers burned with the heat, "GO!"

"I'm not going to leave - " Tenzin began, but Lin interrupted him. She shoved him back with her bad arm as her other arm held the earth.

"Go, now! He's after you, Airhead, not me - " She shoved him back again, just as the shield shattered. The earth she had created to protect herself and Tenzin now assaulted her, knocking her into the earth. Her vison flickered dangerously. Tenzin flew backward, bruising appearing where Lin had forced him to move.

_Now,_ The Airbender realized as he regained his footing, staring at his friend, trapped beneath the earth, _Lin is trapped underneath those remains of earth. She can't move. Trapped. Trapped. _

As Lin struggled against the weight and as Tenzin rushed to her aid, the assassin stood slowly. Moving his hands around in some odd dance. Chirps began to fill the air.

_Birds, _Lin thought dazedly, barely conscious. "Birds."

The chirping became louder. Tenzin froze as his ears found the sound, and he gasped as he realized just what was happening. He whipped his head toward the assassin, who, instead of bending flame, was bending lightning. _No, _Tenzin jumped up and ran blindly towards their assassin, his arms raised to _- Well, to do something! Anything Lin! To save Lin!_

The very sky seemed to grow dark as the lightning struck.

Tenzin saw a flash of blue.

But Tenzin did not hear his scream. He did not hear Lin's shocked, frightened yell of "TENZIN!" He did not feel the lightning as it shocked through his body. He did not feel it as he hit the ground below him, nor did he taste the blood suddenly on his tongue.

His eyes had already closed.

Quite suddenly, Lin exploded from under the earth in which, mere moments before, she was trapped. She, in her rage, saw nothing but the assassin whom had hurt - _killed?_ - her best friend. She moved quickly, hearing the very earth scream.

Even in her worst nightmares, Lin could never remember the minutes in which she killed a man, an assassin, on the grounds of Airbending Island. She could never remember how his blood ended up on her palms - but she did remember his frightened eyes as he was swallowed by earth - suffocated in its unmoving, unrelented presense.

She would always remember those blue, teary blue eyes as they disappeared underground.

Moments after her rage had subsided, Lin collapsed in a heap onto the earth.


	4. Flickering, Failing

**Legacy**

** Chapter Three - Flickering, Failing**

_Am I dead? _Tenzin's eyes opened as his thoughts became clear. _...No, probably not. Spirits, that hurts! It feels like I was hit by a lightning bolt... _He answered himself sarcastically as his thoughts caught up with his mind, _Oh, wait. I was hit by a lightning bolt. _He slowly sat up, every tiny movement of his body causing his many injuries to burn in protest. He slowly stood up, stumbling into a burned, charred oak tree, leaning against it for support. Surveying the battle site, he smiled weakly.

_Dad's going to kill me. _He thought absurdly, closing his eyes in shame, as if the destruction, the combination of earth and fire, smoke and ash, had been entirely his fault, _All these trees. And that accursed smell of blood in the wind, befouling the - wait - blood?_

The normally calm Airbender wrenched his eyes open and searched wildly around, panic almost causing him to faint - until he found what he was looking for. The sight of her did not cause him to pass out, thankfully, but the sight of his best friend, laying so still, on the bloodstained earth almost caused his heart to burst. _Is she - she's not - she's got to be -_

Forgetting his injuries, he moved to her side almost ten yards away. The first thing he noticed that she was breathing. Faintly, barely, long and shaking, but Lin Beifong was breathing. The second thing he noticed was that her hands were bloody. He winced, the sight making the Airbender wish to empty his stomach. But Tenzin held strong, staring intently at the face of his best friend.

Her eyes were closed tightly, telling him that she may be conscious. "Lin?" He spoke uncertainly, his eyes searching for a sign, any sign, of consciousness. Lin did not disappoint him.

"Airhead." Her voice was as weak as her breath. "Spirits. Thought you were a goner."

"So did I." Tenzin replied softly, smiling in relief despite himself, "What happened to the assassin, Lin? How did you - " Lin had immediately begun shaking her head, a certain kind of agony quickly covering her expression. She rose an arm and pointed. Tenzin followed her earth was bleeding scarlet from what looked like a nearly-closed fissure in the earth.

It was a sight neither of them would ever forget - the sight of a nightmare.

Tenzin opened his mouth to try and comfort his friend, but Lin shook her head, slowly standing up. The movements needed to stand caused her body to shake in exaustion, but she did make it to her feet, Tenzin supporting every move she made. They kept each other standing, supporting the other's weight with their own. "C'mon, Airhead...we have to get back." She took a step forward. After a moment of marvling her strength, Tenzin cleared his throat and did the same.

Slowly, they stepped, one at a time, still supporting each other, they headed towards his home - their safety. Occassionally, one of the two quietly coaxed and encouraged the other on.

"All together now..." Tenzin said softly as Lin stumbled.

"Just one step..." Lin cautioned as Tenzin grimanced as his injuries strained.

"Come on, Lin, you're stronger than that..."

"You Airhead...c'mon, we have to keep going..."

During the journey home, one or the other would occassionally stumble and fall, causing the other to tumble after. Both grunted as they hit the earth, the impact shaking their sore bodies and the earth opening their injuries. Uncharacteristically, neither blamed or teased the other, silently helping each other up and continuing on as if nothing had happened.

"Damn rock." Lin would murmur a bit later, smiling a weak smile.

Smiling wearily, Tenzin would agree. "Damn rock."

When Tenzin's injuries got the better of hm, Lin would pull them under the shade of a tree and wait, until he quietly placed his hand on her bruised shoulder, a sign that he was fine, they could continue. "Airhead." She would say softly.

When Lin's injuries got the better of her, Tenzin smiled slightly and lowered her onto the earth, where she would lay until her breath slowed and the throbbing all but ceased. Then she would pull at the edge of his burned cloak, her sign that she was fine, and they needed to continue. "Metalhead." He would comment, causing Lin to crack another smile.

The need for conversation, the need for distraction, caused Lin to start a conversation. The need for a distraction from his injuries caused Tenzin to reply.

"I think something happened at the trial."

"I think that's obvious."

"I know." Lin replied, rolling her eyes, causing Tenzin to smile teasingly. Lin ignored him and continued, "That assassin said that Yakone was found guilty. He tried to kill you - " Lin paused, her expression twisting in pain, and Tenzin smiled reassuringly at her, prompting to continue softly. "The assassin tried to kill you, saying that he needed to prepare for the future. Does that mean Republic City is still in danger, Tenzin? Even after he's gone?"

"I think it does."

"I'll be ready to help my mom to make Republic City safe again." Lin vowed. Tenzin did not laugh, although he wanted to - laughing made his injuries hurt.

"You won't be alone."

"No," She agreed, her green eyes meeting his grey eyes, their true meaning not at all lost to the teenaged Airbender, "I won't be."

"I'm scared," Tenzin suddenly admitted, causing Lin to glance up to him, her eyes filled with concern and pain, "I'm scared that when we finally get home, my dad won't be there. I'm scared to think of what might have happened at that trial, Lin. It's like this whole day we've been worrying - "

"I know." Lin interupted him, "We've gone to worrying about our family, to worrying about our lives, to worrying about both in just a day." She swallowed and whispered, "I'm scared too, honestly."

Tenzin replied quietly. "But your mother's the best Earthbender in the world."

_Lin learned that her mother was the best Earthbender in the world shortly after she had bended Boomi into a tree. Her mother was kneeling in front of her, boasting proudly and playfully to her adult friends. "That's my little Badgermole!" _

_ Aang had chuckled softly. "Is she going to be the best Earthbender in the world, Toph?"_

_ "You bet, Twinkletoes! She's gonna take right after me! Second best in the world 'til the day I die, my little Badgermole! Ain't that right, Lin?"_

_ Lin nodded proudly, "Until you laugh, you're the best!"_

_ The new Earthbender did not see the sadness that suddenly entered the elder Earthbender's expression, since it passed so quickly. Ignoring the confused and concerned expressions of her friends, Toph murmured, "That's right, kiddo. 'Til I laugh. Then you'll be the best in the world."_

Lin smiled despite her doubts. "I know that, Airhead." Privately, Lin thought to herself, _But I don't want to be the best. Don't laugh, mom. Don't die. I'm not ready to be the best..._

"Lin?" Tenzin spoke, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Just over this hill, Lin."

The teenaged Earthbender recognized the truth in his statement as she rose her head, but before she could reply, Tenzin dropped like a stone to the grass, taking Lin with him. She gasped as she met the ground, feeling her nearly-closed wounds open again. Gritting her teeth, Lin yelled, "Help!"

Nothing happened.

"HELP!"

Something moved in the distance. An orange blur moved as Lin stood slowly, shakily and dragged the unconscious Tenzin and herself to the top of the grassy hill before she collapsed, the voices and sounds of the earth intertwined with each other as her surroundings mixed.

"Spirits! Katara! Katara!" Suddenly Tenzin was taken from her grip, and she herself was scooped up by a pair of strong, warm arms. It was not until then that Lin realized just how cold she was.

"Lin, what happened?"

"Aang, what happened?"

"Cold." Lin replied smartly.

Then she closed her eyes.


	5. Tick, Tick, Tick

**Legacy**

Chapter Four - Tick, Tick, Tick...

**Tick. **

** Tick. **

If Toph Beifong could move, that clock would be destroyed by now.

** Tick. **

** Tick. **

** Tick. **

If Toph could move, she would smash a certain man into the earth and leave him there to rot until the rodents demolished his skin and scattered his remains.

** Tick. **

** Tick. **

** Tick.**

** Tick.**

"Damn that clock!" Toph exclaimed, sending a pillow in the direction of the device. With an almighty crash, the clock fell to the ground and broke. Gasping, Toph closed her eyes and forced down more of the same as the movement drained her body of all remaining energy.

A moment later she closed her eyes.

:: Ք ::

"Why is the clock on the ground?" Katara entered the room to see the room in disarray - the clock was on the ground, as was a pillow not far from it. It had ceased ticking. She had expected it, obviously, but the fact that the injured Toph managed to cause it even in her current state was amazing.

Sighing, curiously sad, the Master Waterbender made her way to the clock and placed it back on the dresser. The pillow she tucked under her arm and returned to the side of her friend, gently lifting Toph's head and placing the pillow underneath. The Earthbender was limp, pale, shaking in her sleep. Katara retrieved a bowl of water from the dresser and pushed her sleeves up.

_Here we go... _She thought, taking a deep breath and bending the water to her palms, a light glowing from them as the liquid touched her palms. _Unlike Sokka... I can at least try to save your life, Toph. I can at least try._

Unfortunately, the moment Katara had laid eyes on her brother, she had known that he was not long for the world. He had passed mere minutes after murmuring his last words to his sister, Aang, and penning a message to both Toph and Lin Beifong, respectively his best friend and the girl whom was like his own daughter. While she tended to the injured, Aang had spirited her brother's soul gently away into the Spiritworld.

The water previously on her palms dripped from disuse onto Toph's chest.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Katara pushed away those agonizing thoughts and steadied herself. Her hands hovered over Toph as she labored to heal the wounds created during the trial this afternoon - the wounds caused by the forbidden art of Bloodbending.

_Wounds caused during the Yakone Trial. Wounds caused by the Bloodbender, Yakone._ The name would live on in infamy - the man whom killed the warhero, Councilor Sokka, and mortally injured the warhero, Chief of Police Toph Beifong.

_She can't last much longer. _Katara thought to herself after ending the healing session and commanded the water back into the bowl. She did not mean to jinx the ending of her friend, but realistically, the Earthbender should have died before her brother had. _It's amazing that she's lasted this long. Why hasn't she passed on? Why is she holding on - to what end?_

Knock, knock. At the sound, Katara tensed.

_Aang. _Sighing, the Waterbender called, "Come in, Aang." The Airbender noiselessly opened the door and closed it behind him.

"How is she?" He asked, although his eyes told her that he knew the answer already.

"Her injuries are not any worse than before...nor are they any better. I can't do anything for her, Aang. I can't do anything. It's like her very blood is poisoning her." Katara shook her head sadly, turning her head to look at the injured Earthbender - out of concern, and to avoid the sad expression Aang wore. "Yakone did this to her, Aang. To Sokka. He went so far as to hire an assassin to kill Tenzin and Lin. So many people hurt, Aang, so many dead."

"I know, Katara." His usually kind voice was darker than she was used to. "Sokka, Toph, Lin, our own son - were all jepordized today. But now, Yakone is gone. I took his Bending away. He won't - "

"This isn't over, Aang." Katara interrupted, causing the Avatar to nod once.

"I know." He repeated her words before. "Sokka, Toph - casualties of a war, just beginning."

There was a pause, in which Aang walked past his wife and stopped when he stood beside the twitching body of Toph Beifong. "...Her heart's still strong." He noted, raising a brow at Katara. "But her injuries are still terrible. Why is she still here? It's like she's holding on for something - "

"Or some_one,_ Twinkletoes." Toph rasped unexpectedly. Katara jolted upright, and Aang froze, his concerned eyes staring into Toph's silvery ones that could never see him, or their worry. "I heard you talking about Airhead Junior and Lin. What happened?" Her voice was painfully thin, as if every word was testing her to the limit of her endurance.

Katara found her voice before her husband, saying quickly, "They were attacked by an assassin hired by Yakone." Seeing the usually calm, composed Earthbender's eyes widen in both shock and worry, she continued in a rush, "The Firebender managed to rough them both up pretty badly. Tenzin was caught by lightning - "

"Lightning?" Toph interrupted weakly, "Assassin?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. Toph visibly fought against a combination of physical pain and worry. "You said Tenzin would be fine?"

"They both will." Aang confirmed, watching with relief when the abrupt tension and pain slipped from the injured Earthbender's figure. From behind him, his wife sighed in relief. Aang continued after another moment, "Lin saved Tenzin's life. She beat the assassin, Toph, while Tenzin was out of commission." Another pause. "He's dead."

Toph blinked in surprise. "I must've heard you wrong. Did you say - did Lin - ?"

"I'm afraid so. I went to the site myself. There was blood everywhere, earth fissures, almost fifty trees destroyed by fire and uprooting... And the assassin was buried underground. Crushed by earth."

The injured Earthbender breathed, "Lin did that. She killed a save Tenzin."

"Toph, I'm sure Lin didn't mean to - " Katara began, ready to plead with the Chief of Police, but Toph slowly shook her head, raising a tired hand and one finger. She spoke with a painful, proud, and curiously sad smile on her expression.

"That's my girl."

Aang spun around in surprise, having retrieved water from the bedside for Toph to drink. "What? You're not mad that Lin killed a man?"

" 'Course I'm not mad, Twinkletoes. I would've done the same thing, if I were her." Toph replied in a strangely quiet voice. "She just did what I taught her to do. Given, I didn't expect her to _kill _a man so young...but I guess drastic situations call for drastic measures. Anyway," She chuckled weakly, a raspy, dry sound, "What're you complaining about? She saved Airhead Junior!"

After a moment, Aang nodded once, his serious gaze lost in blind eyes. "And I am eternally grateful for her sacrifice, Toph."

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Airhead." Toph warned. "I can't move to pumble you."Both Katara and Aang laughed. Toph could only smile wearily.

After the laughter died down, she asked rather knowingly, "Snoozles is gone, huh?"

Katara winced, and Aang nodded sadly, pulling his wife into his arms comfortingly. "Gone."

"Guess I'll be seeing him soon, then..." She replied, causing the two to jolt in surprise. Katara opened her mouth to disagree, to give Toph some sort of hope of survival, but Toph smiled. Smiling the smile she was famous for, Toph bowed her head and said quietly, "Don't try to lie to me, Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen. Even if I did touch the ground, I know the connection would be dying or already dead. since I can't feel my feet. It's all numb, which explains why I can't move too much."

"I'm sorry, Toph." Katara shook her head. "There's nothing I can - "

"No, Katara." Toph interrupted, shaking her head slowly, silently, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down at the trial. I was stupid, naive - and it cost you your brother. It could have easily cost you a son had Lin not been there to kill the miserable slimeball."

"Toph, no one blames - "

"It also cost Lin her mother."

Toph had laid back down, her black bangs covering her silver eyes. Aang and Katara glanced at each other, worried and concerned for their longtime friend. "How long until Lin wakes up." Toph finally asked, not looking at them.

It was Aang who answered the painful question. "Hours. A day at the absolute most."

After a pause, the guilty, dying Earthbender rose her gaze to meet Katara. Her silver eyes were always calm, but her expression was one of great sadness. "Do you think you can keep me alive long enough for that, Sugar Queen?"

"I - " Aang placed his steady hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded. His eyes were sad but kind, and he nodded once. Katara spoke past the lump in her throat, tears slowly starting to grow in her oceanic eyes. "Of course, Toph. Of course I can."

"Good. And - thanks." Toph had closed her eyes, her bangs covering her eyes once more. The sight of the calm yet energetic Earthbender laying so still, it was an unusual sight for Katara and Aang. More unusual still was the apology.

_She must know she's near the end. _Katara thought sadly, as she readied the water - and herself - to begin the trial to keep Toph alive, _Death's a frightening prospect...even she must be terrified. She'll never show it. Not to anyone._

"For what it's worth, Toph," Aang said, "I don't blame you for what happened."

He was rewarded with a small, sad smile. "I know. You're too soft, Twinkletoes. Always were."

_Not to anyone,_ Katara corrected herself, smiling despite herself, _Except to Lin._

:: Ք ::

**Tick.**

_Come on, clock. Tick._

**Tick.**

Her body was exausted, and she could not believe the pain she was in was real. Katara had made sure her heart would keep beating - for the price of pain. Despite that, the Earthbender smiled ruefully at the device, still tick-tick ticking away. _Every tick that passes, every noise that damn thing makes, is another moment that passes. Each tick, I get closer and closer to the moment I see Lin for the last time._

**Tick. **

_Lin._


	6. Promise Broken, Promise Accepted

**Legacy**

Chapter Five - Promise Broken, Promise Accepted

"Tell me what happened, son." Tenzin rarely heard his father speak in such a calm voice. His father, the Avatar, was known far and wide as a happy-go-lucky, kind and powerful man, even as the Master of all four Elements. It was the voice he used to speak to Tenzin's prankster, trouble-making older brother, Boomi, and speak to ever-kind yet always-smiling elder sister Kya.

Tenzin answered, "Lin and I were walking around the island, father. She and I were worried...she for her mother, and I for...my dad." He looked away quickly, dropping his gaze before he could see his father's reaction. Instead of commenting, however, his father waved his hand to continue - though the younger Airbender knew his father had a memory that spanned literally thousands of years. "We talked for a long time, talked about the first time she Earthbended...that sort of thing. We did not realize just how far we had walked."

"And the assassin? Can you tell me about the attack?"

Tenzin closed his eyes, straining to remember. After some hesitation, he replied, "He attacked from no where. Lin sensed him first. She created an earth shield around us and attacked back right away. After I regained my bearings," Tenzin admitted, "I joined her. We tried diplomacy - well, I did, Lin kind of threatened him, but...it didn't work. He was after me, dad, not Lin - "

"I am aware." His father's voice was now quiet and stern. Tenzin strained to keep himself calm. His father's demeanor, never having personally seen him this way before, frightened him.

"Neither of us were in any condition to fight. We weren't ready. Even if we had been prepared for an attack, the Firebender assassin was just too strong. I went down first, and Lin just seconds after. We were both badly injured. He said...he said that to bring about Yakone's future, the Airbending race had to be exterminated. Lin attacked him just after that. She kept hitting him, over and over again. I thought she would never stop. He fell, and he didn't get up, she thought it was over."

"Foolish." His father commented, more to himself than Tenzin. Tenzin gripped the sheets that covered him, anger washing over him. His injuries strained and hurt him, but he ignored the discomfort.

"She saved my life." The elder Airbender blinked, turning towards his son for the first time. Tenzin continued hotly, "I could have died. Lin did what I would have done, had our positions been switched. I would have done the same exact thing, I swear I would have!"

** _" 'Course I'm not mad, Twinkletoes. I would've done the same thing, if I were her." _**

Aang bowed his head. _There is no doubt in my mind that Tenzin would have broken his vows to save Lin...in fact, I wouild have done the same thing. I have done the same thing. I have no place to act this way in front of my son...despite everything that's happened. _His father sighed quietly and nodded, staring into his son's eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry - I lost myself. Please continue, Tenzin."

Tenzin nodded, accepting his apology. "After that, the assassin caught her by surprise. She hit the ground hard. While he was distracted with Lin, I attacked him again. We were forced behind a shield, and Lin tried to get me to run, without her. I couldn't leave her, even if he was after me and not her. His fire proved too much for her shield and it broke. I flew back, Lin was trapped underneath."

_Lin tried to convince Tenzin to run?_

**_"I would've done the same thing, if I were her." _**

****Meanwhile, Tenzin continued. "The Firebender could use Lightning techniques, dad. He tried to get Lin, but I jumped in front of her just in time. Even now, I don't really know what came over me, father. But I just couldn't let Lin - "

"I would have done the same thing, if I were you, Tenzin." He said, smiling sadly as Tenzin blinked, startled by his interruption. "Do you remember anything after that? Lin's fight, for example?"

"No." Tenzin shook his head, searching fruitlessly for the memories he knew he must have. They escaped him, and he sighed quietly. His father watched him, his eyebrows raised in both concern and curiosity. "I know the assassin is dead." Tenzin said suddenly, surprising the elder Airbender, "Dad, I swear I had nothing to do with that. And I know Lin didn't mean to actually kill - "

"I know."

"What?"

"I have complete faith that Lin did not mean to kill your would-be assassin, son." He father explained quietly, a strange, considerable sadness in the Airbending Master's eyes, "She is a sixteen year old child. She was terrified, for you and herself - and she lost control."

There was a pause in conversation in which Tenzin laid himself back down onto his bed. Unlike Lin or her mother, Tenzin did live here and obviously had his own bedroom. It was bare, necessities neatly placed away and books placed side-by-side and orderly on their shelves. The window, just above his clothes dresser, showed that it was very nearly dark outside, the sun sinking slowly over the mountains and throwing Republic City into darkness.

Finally, Tenzin asked, concern lacing his single word, "Lin?"

"She hasn't awoken yet. She will soon." There was a strange note in his voice, one that the younger Airbender could not decipher.

Tenzin felt himself tense. "What happened?"

His father looked away. Quietly, he said, in that same, strange voice, "I don't know how to say this any differently, Tenzin... So I will tell you this as bluntly as possible. The Yakone Trial went terribly, son, although we won our guilty verdict. Your Uncle Sokka has passed - "

"Uncle Sokka is - no."

His father continued, oblivious, as if he had not heard his son's interruption."And Lin's mother is dying, inches from death, hanging on to life to talk to Lin."

"No." Tenzin repeated, "No."

"Tenzin, Lin is going to need our support to get through these losses. Already, your mother and I have set aside a room for her in the woman's rooms, but we will need your help to - "

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Tenzin exclaimed, losing his calm self and startling his father, "Everyone was supposed to come home alive - I promised! Lin knew something was going to go wrong - but I told her - how could I promise such a thing? How could this happen?" Softly, he repeated, more to himself than his father, not expecting an answer, "How could this happen?"

But his father answered him anyway, placing his hand upon his son's shoulder comfortingly, speaking honestly, "I agree that this entire situation could have been avoided. But I blame no one - and neither should you. What you can do now is help Lin though this."

"She won't listen to me." Tenzin said doubtfully.

"Not at first," His father agreed quietly, strangely, sadly, "She is her mother's daughter, after all."

:: Ք ::

"Didn't expect to see you, Airhead Junior. How're you feeling?" The Earthbending Master and Chief of Police of Republic City frankly looked terrible. Pale and weak, it was a wonder how she found the strength and will to tease him in her current state. But as the mother strong-willed Lin, perhaps it was expected of her.

Tenzin bowed respectfully, sadness clouding his eyes as he behind the injured mother of his best friend. "I am feeling better than before. I thought I'd come pay my respects - "

"I'm not dead yet, Junior."

"I know, but..."

Toph rose an eyebrow at the stuttering, nervous Airbender, who grew silent as she spoke, a reflective tone in her voice. "They tell me you're spitting image of Twinkletoes, you know that? But you've got Katara's eyes. Her personality..." The dying Earthbender paused for a moment, then she chuckled quietly in private amusement, amusement that the young Airbender could not understand. "But you're soft like your father. Some of the same. You're a lot more serious than him. It's...different."

"Thank you, but - "

"Do me a favor."

"Anything - "

Toph interrupted him once more, speaking quickly, "You're Lin's best friend, right - so it's your job to make sure she's okay after I'm gone, Junior. Twinkletoes has this tendency to sugarcoat everything - that's not how my little Badgermole is gonna get through losing me. Whether you two stay all lovey-dovey with each other or not," At this, Tenzin opened his mouth to protest, but it died in his throat as he heard her next statement, "You two grew up together, like me, your father, your mother and Uncle did, years and years ago. I'm trusting you to keep her steady when I'm gone, got it?"

"I promise."

"Thanks for visiting, Airhead Junior."

"You're welcome." Tenzin bowed once again, turning on his heel and disappearing into the corridor, sparing a sad, lingering last glance toward the greatest Earthbender in the world. "I promise," He murmured, knowing she could hear him. "I promise."

He heard a sad and soft, soft, weary laugh from the bedroom he had left behind him.

:: Ք ::

"...And that is what Ms. Beifong said to me." Tenzin and his mother stood in the kitchen, preparing bowls and vegetables for the evening meal. Two bowls, set with broth, sat on trays, bound for the injured Lin and her mother. The bowl and plate that was set aside especially for Tenzin's Uncle Sokka, painted blue and decorated with Water Tribe beads, sat lonely in the cubboard.

"What do you feel about having been asked to do this?" The Master Waterbender asked as she brought the leaves into the dining room. "Do you feel like it was unfair of Toph to have asked you - ?"

"No." Tenzin interrupted, "I'm grateful. I'm glad Ms. Beifong trusted - " Tenzin felt his mother tense from beside him, and he quickly amended himself, "I'm grateful Ms. Beifong trusts me." Katara smiled sadly, relaxing slowly, her oceanic eyes wandering to the cubboard that held her brother's dish.

She looked so tired, so sad, that Tenzin did not speak again. When she spoke instead, Tenzin nodded silently in agreement. "Trust," She said simply, "Is all the dead and dying have left to give us." After a moment, she amended her statement, causing Tenzin to smile sadly, "They also send their everlasting love to the family and friends they left behind."

:: Ք ::

"How is she?" Aang asked as his wife closed the door to the guest bedroom in which Toph lay. His wife slowly shook her head, both in amazement and sadness.

"I don't know how she's so strong," Katara murmured, "Enduring this. All of this - trusting our son to watch over her only daughter, the physical pain of forcing her heart to keep beating - all of this, Aang. How is she so strong?"

The Avatar bowed his head. "I suspect," He said quietly, "Because she must." The married couple slowly walked down the corridor, intent on checking on the aforementioned daughter. "How is Lin? Surely she will awake soon? Her mother needs to be let go. I sense the Spirits of the next world slowly beginning to get anxious."

"I gave Toph twenty-four hours. It has been almost twenty since then. Lin took quite the beating in the fight with the assassin. We can only hope that Lin awakes soon. It's the only way that Toph will allow herself to finally be at peace."

Just outside Lin's guest bedroom, the two stopped. "What do you think is so important that - "

Aang did not finish his statement. From inside the guest bedroom, they heard a soft noise. Raising his thin eyebrows, the Avatar glanced at his wife, then opened the door and peeked inside

"Lin?"


End file.
